Naruto of the Nine Cloaks (BEING RE-WRITTEN)
by Kyuubi Soul
Summary: Naruto FINALLY defeats Obito... only to have to start from the beginning of his ninja career. Strong Naruto, Naruto x MiniHarem (Not sure how that's going to work... I'll figure it out somehow) Rated M for killing, swearing and lemons... Romance/Humor/Adventure BEING RE-WRITTEN DUE TO POLL.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story on fan fiction! I'm sorry if my first story is bad, so leave a review to see how I can improve, or give me ideas via PM! Anyways, I've been reading a lot of fan fiction. I've gotten a lot of ideas in my mind, just waiting to be written down. I'm not very sure of the pairing right now, but Kyuubi will be in it. Yes, Kyuubi will be a she. I've gotten this idea from reading chiposkippy's fan fiction. I'm sorry in advance, it may seem like that I copied your story, but I swear I didn't! I just got a really good idea, and I couldn't think of a way to make the first part better. I hope you don't mind! I'll explain everything after the chapter. **

"**Sealing Technique: Reverse Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seal!**" Was the last jutsu phrase that Uzumaki Naruto said, before he was pulled into the **Tailed Beast Psyche Plane**.

-Tailed Beast Psyche Plane-

Naruto opened his eyes, only to see the Bijuu and their Jinchuriki standing on their heads. He looked down to see red fur, and then coming to a conclusion that it was the Kyuubi he was standing on. Yagura was the first to speak up, "Hey! Over here!" Naruto looked over to where the voice was coming from, and there he saw the Sanbi, with Yagura standing on top. "Uhh... you are... the Yondaime Mizukage?" Yagura just nodded with a grin on his face. "Oh, and that's the Sanbi you're standing... on... where the hell am I?" was the first question Naruto asked.

"**Kit, you are in the Taild Beast Psyche Plane, the only place where that Uchiha with the stick up his ass can't reach us. The only way to come here is by having all the Tailed Beast's chakra inside you, or themselves sealed inside you. Since you decided to be a massive idiot like you always** **are-**"Kyuubi was cut off with a loud, "OI!" from Naruto, obviously pissed that he called him an idiot. "**You decided to absord all the Tailed Beasts inside you. Why?**" Naruto just looked around, trying to figure out who everyone was. "Before I answer that question, can I ask who you guys are?" Everyone just looked at eachother, then Naruto. Gaara was the first to speak up.

"As you already know, I am Gaara. Below me is the Ichibi, or Shukaku." "**Yo. Long time no see.**"

"Oh I remember you! I already knew Gaara, but I forgot all about Shukaku. I remember how I kicked your ass when I was thirteen!" Shukaku just glared at Naruto, however he didn't seem to notice. Everyone else was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"I'm Yugito, and this is the Nibi, or Matatabi. Oh, she's a massive pervert by the way..." "**Yugito, why must you hurt me so?**"

"I'm Yagura, below me is the Sanbi, or Isobu." "**Hi.**"

"I'm Roshi, this is the Yonbi, or Son Goku." "**Sup'.**"

"**I'm the Gobi, or Kokuo. Han here doesn't like to talk.**" "There is no reason for me to talk."

"OH MY GOD HE TALKED!" This was everyone except Gaara, Naruto and Han. Han just sweatdropped at this.

"You already know me Naruto, I'm Utakata." "**Hi! I'm the Rokubi, or Saiken.**"

"Hi! I'm Fuu!" "**I'm the Nanabi, or Lucky Seven Chomei,** **nice to meet you.**"

"Yo Naruto! You already know me, I'm Bee!" (Please don't think this is rap) "**I'm the Hachibi, or Gyuki." **

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is furball." Kyuubi growled at the nickname. "**God dammit kit... anyways, I'm Kyuubi, or Kurama… might as well tell my name, considering that all of you guys did.**"

"Back to the point... you were wondering why I absorbed the Tailed Beasts? Well... I never really meant to 'absorb' you guys... I thought you would all be released. However, the good news is, you have an awesome Jinchuriki, I mean, you guys are awesome too, and you'll be protected from Obito-teme!" Naruto exclaimed. The beasts all agreed, though the hosts just gave him a deadpan look. "Anyways... how do we get outta here?"

"**Just cut your chakra off for a moment.**" This was Kurama talking. "**While you do that, just imagine yourself being... well, outside.**"

"Alright, here goes nothin'!" Naruto cut off his chakra while closing his eyes, then imagined him being at the same wasteland.

-Outside, in the world where all the Uchiha's with sticks up their asses are now extinct- (Kurama: HA!)

When he opened his eyes again, he saw everyone there, cheering because the war was over. However, a couple seconds later, Naruto was encased in a white light, then rendered unconscious.

-The forest where Mizuki told Naruto to meet him with the Scroll of Seals, where ever the hell that is-

A short moment later, said person opened his eyes, to see him back... when he just became... Genin? 'What the hell... why am I here? Isn't this the same place when we fought Mizuki-teme?' Naruto tried asking Kurama. "**Yup... this is when you just became Genin, and you were protecting the Scroll of Seals with Iruka. Kit, you can still use your chakra cloak and end this easily, since we've already done the fighting and chakra tug-a-war.**" Before Naruto could turn on his chakra cloak, (The flashy yellow one) he hears Shukaku's voice. "**Hey, you can also use the other eight Tailed Beast Cloaks as well. Consider it as a... gift.**" Then he hears Matatabi speaking, "**Indeed. Come to your mindscape for a second.**"

Naruto closes his eyes after sitting on the ground. When he opens them again, he finds himself to be in the **Tailed Beast Psyche Plane**.

-Inside the Psyche... damn I'm hungry-

"Ok, I'm here. What did you need me for?" Kurama was the first to speak up, "**We called you here because we all agreed to teach you one jutsu from our list.**"

-One hell of a training session later... I should really get something to eat-

"Kami-sama be damned. How much time did we spend here? Like a day maybe?" Naruto started worrying that something might have happened in the real world.

"**Naruto, calm down. Every day we spend here, is only 10 seconds in the real world. Convenient right?**" Gyuki asked. "Damn, imagine all the things I can do here! Anyways, I gotta go help Iruka-sensei! By—wait… why don't you guys have seals?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"**Does it matter now?**" all of them asked in unison. "Nah. Guess not. Cya!" and just like that, Naruto was off being hero again.

-IN DA REAL WORLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-

"Oh look. It's the demon brat. Hey Naruto, you wanna know why everyone hates you? Calls you a demon? Treats you like crap?" Mizuki looked at Naruto with a victorious grin.

"Mizuki! You know you can't say that!" Iruka tried to stop him, but it was too late. Un/Fortunately, Naruto already knew of his tenant… tenants now I guess.

"It's because **YOU** are the Kyuubi!" exclaimed Mizuki. However, his grin was quickly wiped off his face after seeing Naruto starting to laugh. "Oi faggot, you really are dumb for a Chunin. Tell me, when a kunai is sealed inside a scroll, does the scroll become the kunai?" Mizuki quickly replied, "No, of course not! What do you take me as, a fool?!"

Naruto pretended to think a bit. "Yes, yes I do, and you're correct. Now tell me, when someone seals a Tailed Beast inside an infant, does that baby become the Tailed Beast itself? Because if it does, well… I'd be damned to see a little kid transform into a furry nine tailed fox."

After that, Naruto created 8 clones, which all of them went into a different Tailed Beast Chakra Cloak. Clone 1 transformed into Shukaku's chakra cloak, Clone 2… etc. All of them yelled at the same time, "**Tailed Beast Flash Bullet!**" A second later, Mizuki was dead on the ground, with his arms and legs torn off. Damn, if I saw that I'd be outta there faster than Minato's **Flying Thunder God Technique**.

Iruka just looked at Naruto with his jaw on the ground… not literally. That'd hurt like a bitch. The eight clones dispelled, and Naruto dispelled his chakra cloak. "Iruka-sensei, are you just gunna look at me in shock or are we going to go report this to Jiji (The Sandaime if you didn't know)?"

"O-of c-course Na-aruto.." Iruka stammered. Naruto grabbed Iruka's shoulder and teleported to the Hokage's office in a multi-colored Shunshin. (This is the only jutsu name that I'm going to use the Romaji for, because it's easier that way.)

"Naruto-kun… I'm sorry."

**Alright. I got these idea's… more like stole, please forgive me ._.**

**Anyways… I know I'd said I would explain the stuff, but just PM me questions.**

**Here's his future bingo book entry**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Ninja Rank: Genin**

**Threat level: High-A rank, due to extreme knowledge of skills, however no one knows the FUCKING NAMES FOR THEM. **

**Known facts: Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Currently all that's known about him.**

**Family/love intrests: N/A, except for ramen. **

**Team mates: Sakura Haruno, the fangirl, Sasuke Uchiha, the emo que—I mean king, and Kakashi Hatake, the porn speci—I mean sensei.**

**Approach with extreme caution. Always approach with ramen. Works 70% of the time.**

**Yes I know this chapter is short. I only had around 1-3 hours to write this, believe me, it's harder than it seems. Anyways, my usual updating time is every couple days, if not a week. If I don't update, just think that I'm extremely busy with school or on a hiatus, or I'm just not motivated. The most I should be gone is around a month or two, if more, I'll put up a notice. I'm going to put a poll on who should be the pairing for Naruto. Fem Kyuubi is already chosen. Anyways, Kyuubi Soul out. –falls asleep-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man… gotta love school and its homework. Right… -sigh- :D Also, I'll explain the ending of Chapter 1 after this chapter.**

-Akatsuki base, somewhere in the world-

"So… why the hell are we here?" This was answered by a red haired man, "We have a new member." Right on cue, a… kid… walked in the hideout, eyes closed. "What the hell?! Why is there a KID here?!" This was said by a man with a red scythe. However, said kid opened his eyes… then the masochist fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I guess we can skip to the introductions. I am… (Suggest a name either PM or review). I already know who you are. Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Pain, Konan and Tobi. So, shall we start the meeting?"

-Hokage's Mansion-

"And that's the story Jiji. If you don't believe me, that's fine. However, I want you to announce my parentage during the graduation ceremony. Anyways, I'm off, gotta go 'train.'" And just like that, Naruto was gone to work on seals.

"Well… that was certainly a mind fuck, wasn't it?" That was our Sandaime talking to a privacy seal. "Indeed it was Sandaime-sama, indeed it was." Hiruzen looked back in surprise, only to see nothing there. '… I could've sworn I just heard someone's voice… sounded a lot like- -BOOM-' His thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion.

"'KAY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" An ANBU appeared in the room and said, "That sir, would've been the end of your good mood." The Hokage just glared at him and said, "WHO THE HELL EVER SAID THAT I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD!?"

-Training ground 7, damn I had to re-write this part several times-

At the training ground, there was nothing. Literally. Nothing. Everything at this point was rubble or dust. The cause? Seals. If you screw up, you get an auto-blow-up-in-your-face explosion seal. The only person that would be crazy enough to make seals? Our favorite blonde haired Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki! The person beside him would only be the very pissed off Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen! Let's just say Naruto ended up becoming unconscious for the rest of the day.

-Inside the Tailed Beast Psyche Plane-

"Ugh… my head hurts sooo much right now…" Naruto was rubbing his head while still on the ground… water… watery ground. "Why is everything so blank… oh right. The Psyche…"

"**Naruto! Come here. We want to properly introduce ourselves.**" Naruto walked over to the nine tailed beasts that he now hosts. "**You probably didn't know this, but all us Tailed Beasts hold a Bloodline Limit. **(I know they don't, but this adds to the interest factor) **Let's start with the crazy tanuki. **–Insert growl here-"

"**I am Shukaku of the Magnet Release.**"  
>"<strong>I am Matatabi of the Scorch Release.<strong>"  
>"<strong>I am Isobu of the Ice Release.<strong> (I know, but just the Water Affinity seemed boring.)"  
>"<strong>I am Son Goku of the Lava Release.<strong>"  
>"<strong>I am Kokuo of the Boil Release.<strong>"  
>"<strong>I am Saiken of the Crystal Release.<strong> (Only one I could think of :P)" **  
><strong>"**I am Chomei of the Swift Release.**" (Makes sense, considering how bugs can fly fast)  
>"<strong>I am Gyuuki of the Dark Release.<strong> (It just seemed fitting because of the ink)"  
>"<strong>I am Kurama of the Storm Release. <strong>(Doesn't make sense, I know, but it seemed fitting because of the destruction)"

"**Anyways, introductions out of the way-**" Kurama was interrupted by a voice.

"**Forgot about me so soon? Anyways, I am the Juubi.**" Every Tailed Beast gasped, yes even Isobu. "**You should know about me by now. I'll explain how later. Anyways, I have the Wood Release, Sharingan and Rinnegan. As my host, you can choose which Dojutsu you want, and switch between them. However, you must meet certain conditions for the Rinnegan. As for the Sharingan, just push chakra into your eyes. At your level of power, you should already have the three tomoe Sharingan.**"

"**You guys should've figured it out already… when all nine tailed beast's chakra is sealed inside one object or body, slowly only parts of the chakra will merge into my chakra, and then I will reform. However, it seems I am mostly Yin Chakra. Care to explain?**"

"**No idea. End of story. Naruto, shoo.**" And after that, Naruto was shoved out of the Psyche.

-Outside-

'Damn, no idea the fox could do that-' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice. "Naruto? Naruto!" He easily recognized this voice, it was the Sandaime.

"Jiji? What's up?" Naruto looked at him with a confused look. "I heard a loud explosion, so I came wherever the explosion was as fast as I could. Then I saw you unconscious on the ground. Were you practicing with seals?" Naruto just nodded at the last part. "Anyways, you should go home. The graduation ceremony is tomorrow." And just like that, Naruto was off after saying, "BYE!"

-Outside Konoha's border-

"Hmm, the graduation ceremony should be tomorrow… that's when _he_ should be there… alright." And that man was gone in a flash. (Same man from ending of chapter 1)

-The next day, at the academy-

Naruto came just in time to the academy classroom. He was about to say 'Hi' but was interrupted by a voice- "Hey! Only people that passed the exam are allowed here!" That was Kiba. "I did pass, ya dog breath! Look up!" That was Naruto. He pointed his thumb up to his forehead. "Why you…" Kiba was ready to go down and punch Naruto for the nickname, but he heard a voice behind him saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

He quickly looked back, but saw no one there. "Did… anyone else hear that?" Everyone just looked at Kiba and nodded.

-At the Hokage's office place thing-

"So I was right… it is _him_." Hiruzen said to himself whilst looking in the crystal ball. Currently the location was set to the academy room, making sure nothing went wrong. "What should I do…"

-Omake, Akatsuki lair-

"Alright, all of you are assigned a Tailed Beast to capture. If you fail, you will be punished. How? Extreme tickling. From my Six Paths of Feathers." Said Pain. Everyone just looked at him with absolute fear.

"DEAR GOD NO! NOT THE FEATHERS!" Everyone said in unison.

And this is how the Akatsuki was successful in getting all the Tailed Beasts.

**Alright! Short chapter I know. My internet's been cut off for like 2 days now. Tsk tsk. Anyways, the end of chapter one, "Naruto-kun… I'm sorry." That part, was a creepy guy watching his entire fight. The end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apparently my first version of this chapter got magically deleted… stupid anti-virus. I don't know why my anti-virus detected it as a virus, but now I have to re-write it. Sigh. **

**So currently Naruto has 10 Bloodlines, including the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye). He will get the Juubi's (Ten Tails) Rinnegan (Samasara Eye) soon, before Shippuden. Don't worry, the CRA will not be implemented on Naruto. I'll have him make a lame excuse like, "Oh the Kyuubi said that the genetics are like implanted eyes, which can't be passed down to birth." Then for the other bloodlines, I'll have him say something like, "Shadow clones are a magical thing." Dunno. Anyways, say hi to two new blondes in this chapter! :D**

-Da Magical Hokage's Office-

"It is him… the book store owner. What should I do…" Apparently, our Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow) was NOT looking in the academy graduation room, but looking at the book store to see if the owner was there… because classified information. "Sir… can't you stop reading those perverted books of Jiraiya-sama's?" asked Boar.

"Can't you be a better ANBU and stop burning all my books?" retorted the Sandaime. All the ANBU just laughed at him. 'Why me…' Boar thought.

'I should get to the academy room to go congratulate the students and announce Naruto's parents… I hate the future,' the elder Sarutobi thought.

-Hyuuga Clan Compound-

Neji sneezed. 'Why does it feel like I have a very special friendship with a poor ANBU member?(1)' he thought.

-Academy room-

"Alright! Congratulations on passing. Today, we will be telling you the team placements. Team one… (doesn't matter! Skipping to team 7) Team seven will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha-" Iruka was interrupted by Naruto's "YAY!" and Sasuke's trademark Uchiha "Hn." Iruka continued, "and… Yugito Nii."

'Well that's new… it was supposed to be Sakura… wasn't it?' Naruto thought. 'Speaking of which, WHY THE HELL DID I NOT SEE HER BEFORE?'

**"****Anyways, some things you should know. One, you probably didn't see her because you're a baka at this age. Secondly, time traveling isn't always 100%. Things will be different. However, one thing is the same. History will always repeat itself… just in a different way,"** came the voice of the Juubi.

"Team eight will be… (you already know this, and I forgot :P) Team nine is already in circulation and Team ten will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno. (I made it so Kiba is in a different team) Alright! That's it. Now, we have a special announcement from Sandaime-sama!" Like it was cued, Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in the room with his usual smile.

"Hello everyone, and congratulations on graduating!" he said. A "Thank you and hello to you Sandaime-sama" was heard from all the students except Naruto and Sasuke, who said it in their own ways. Naruto in a "Hi Jiji and thanks!" and Sasuke in his casual Uchiha "Hn."

"Today… I have some important news. About… Naruto Uzumaki's parents." The entire class gasped, including the emo qu-king Sasuke. "They were, Kushina Uzumaki, and-" he was interrupted by the door opening. "Me." Was what that man said when he came in. He had blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, a Jonin vest and a cloak with red flame marks.

"Tou-san… how?" Naruto barely managed to get out. The entire class… the remaining that wasn't fainted from shock… about a 1:10 ratio, either had their jaws on the floor, or their eyes out of their sockets. Be glad that Sasuke didn't have his Sharingan at the moment.

"Minato?! How are you still alive…" Sarutobi asked in a VERY confused manner. Minato whispered in Hiruzen's ear, then the old man nodded in understanding.

"Yes, me and Kushina-chan are Naruto's parents. I mean, come on! I know you're still kids, but really?! Take off the whisker marks. Who do you see?" Minato asked in a bit of a raised voice. Everyone stared at Naruto, ignoring the whisker marks. Then, the entire class fainted, except for Sasuke. "Wow… the dobe's really a carbon copy of his dad. Damn civilians really are dumb."

"Anyways… your sensei's should be here in an hour or so. Minato… we need to have a _talk_." And just like that, both Hokage's were gone, along with Naruto.

-DA MAGICAL OFFICE OF PAPERWORK-

"Explain. How. Why, and please take this position. The paper work is killing me." The Sandaime begged/asked. "Alright, I'll answer that in reverse. I'll think about it, because I wanted to show up, the seal that makes Naruto a Jinchuriki (The Power of a Human Sacrifice). Now, the explaining part. ANBU, leave us please." Said ANBU (plural) left the room, and Minato activated a silencer seal.

"Ok, as you realized Naruto, all the Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) that were sealed inside you were taken along with you when you came into this time-line, correct?" Naruto just nodded. "Well, you know how our souls were sealed inside as well. I made it so that it wouldn't use all our chakra, just enough to regenerate after a decade or so, just in case you needed help. When you time traveled, our souls were brought along with you, but instead of placing us in the seal, we got revived as actual life forms." Naruto and the Sandaime nodded, but Naruto asked, "Wait, tou-san, you said 'us'… does that mean kaa-san is alive too?"

Minato nodded. "I'm not sure where, but she's alive. My Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) marker on her is out of range. Anyways Naruto, you should go back." Naruto nodded, and left in a flash of yellow.

"Was that my Hiraishin…?" Sarutobi nodded. "Like father like son… well that explains his ramen addiction. Never knew that was a gene."

-Academy room-

Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow. Iruka dropped his jaw at that when he saw it, but decided to consider it a colored Shunshin (Teleport… I think). "Team eight, will you come with me?" Said team left, leaving three teams remaining. "Team nine?" then shortly after, a "Team ten!"

Naruto decided to go and find Kakashi. That's going to turn out well… (evil grin) nah. Just kidding.

-Memorial stone place thing-

Kakashi was currently looking down on the memorial stone, remembering the faces of his friends. "Rin… Obito… Minato-sensei… what would you do if you guys were alive?"

"Why don't you ask them then?" Kakashi turned around to see Naruto. "You were being late, so I decided to pay you a visit. By the way, dad's alive." Kakashi went wide-eyed at that. "Minato-sensei is alive?!" Naruto nodded. "Guess what? You know how your ability for your Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) is Kamui (Authority of the Gods)?" Kakashi was shocked. "How do you know this stuff? But yes, that is my ability."

"On the day that the Kyuubi attacked the village, what ability did the Masked Man use?" Kakashi was lost in thought for a moment, before he became wide-eyed once again. "The Kamui… which means-"

"Obito is still alive." (I was about to end it here, but I'm going to make up for my tardiness)

"Anyways, let's get back. Sasuke and Yugito are waiting."

-Academy room… again. Jeez, it's 3 AM and I'm hungry-

Kakashi and Naruto entered the room. "Meet us on the roof, five minutes."

-Roof… my hamster is running in his cage again-

"Alright, why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" Naruto was the first to say something, "Sensei, why don't you give us an example? And actually SAY SOMETHING, NOT JUST YOUR NAME."

"Alright… My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are Icha Icha, my dislikes are people who disobey the rules and abandon their teammates. My dream is to one day for everyone to have peace so no more of my, or your friends have to die. My hobby is reading. You next blonde."

"Which one?" They both asked. They looked at each other, a slight tint of pink that no one noticed. "I'll go first. My name is Yugito Nii. My likes are milk and cats. (._.) My dislikes are people who hate cats, (I'll get rid of her cat obsession) can't tell a kunai from a scroll, (I'll explain her story later) and perverts. My dream is to one day have a family of my own… or just find happiness somewhere. My hobby is training. (Is that a hobby?)"

"Alright, I'll go next. My name is Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze. My likes are orange, ramen, and foxes. My dislikes are people who can't tell a kunai from a scroll, and people who hate orange. My dream is to one day be the Hokage, just like my dad, and find peace for the world… again." He said the last part in thought. "My hobby is Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts), beating trees up with Rasengans (Spiraling Sphere), and playing with foxes."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are tomatoes, and myself. My dislikes are Itachi. My dream is to kill him. My hobby is to think of ways to kill him." Everyone just facepalmed. Naruto had a lottttttttt of talking to do.

"So from what I see, I have two normal people, and a person that needs therapy. Alright. Tomorrow, training ground seven, at seven AM. Don't be late!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE TO SPEAK SENSEI!" Both blondes shouted. After that, the three consisting of Yugito, Naruto and Kakashi were gone in a Shunshin and a Hiraishin.

"I seriously need to learn that," said Sasuke before jumping off the building. Chakra would save him… right?

**Sorry for the late chapter :P Anyways, poll is up for the "mysterious" Akatsuki member. Thanks for reading! Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Just a question

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say the poll winner is the name, "Zero." So I'll edit that now.**

**Now, I have a question. Should I make a cross-over story of Naruto and The I Am Number Four series?**

**I mean, it makes sense. Gaara and One. Yugito and Two. Yagura and Three. Roshi and John/Four. Han and Five. Utakata and Six. Fuu and Seven/Marina. Bee and Eight. Finally, Naruto and Nine.**

** Not sure what the pairings will be. Either PM or review your response! :D**

**Review/PM the answers for this:  
>What do you want the pairings to be?<br>Should I do this?  
>Should Akatsuki be allies with the Mogadorians?<br>Should I put in Obito because there's Ella?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo. Sorry for the late chapter :P I have like… tons of school homework to do, and I've been playing League of Legends recently. Trying to get enough IP for Ahri. Go Teemo, go! :D Anyways, the name "Zero" was the winner. So that will be edited in. Also, I'm wondering, should I do a cross-over series with Naruto and The I am Number Four series? It seems like a really good idea to me. I don't know. KAY ON WITH DA STOREHHHHHHHH.**

-Da next day… training ground 7, 10 AM…-

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YES! I WIN!" Groans from the two boy could be heard as they lost a game of cards. On the other hand, Yugito was feeling happy as she won another game of cards. "What is that… 0, 0, 15?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, I think it's more like 0, 0, 32." The three stopped talking as they could hear chatting between two people in front of them.

"I think the team name should be the same Kakashi…" said a man with black hair. "I think the name should be Team Kakashi and Minions. I might have to dye Sasuke's hair yellow, so they're all like the little minions from Despicable Me. Hmm, now that I think about it, shouldn't they all be painted ye-"

"SENSEI!" Kakashi ran off to hide as his three 'minions' chased after him.

-After the chase-

"Please never do that again," pleaded Kakashi. "Then don't be late again!" all three of his Genin said in unison. "Anyways, the bell test." Kakashi held up two bells. "Only two of you will pass." Kakashi set a clock timer to noon. "You all have until noon to get these bells. Whoever doesn't get a bell will fail, and not get lunch! …Start!" Just like that, everyone disappeared except Naruto.

"Hmm, I just realized I never used my Sharingan in the past three chapters." Naruto started to focus chakra into his eyes. The end result was a three tomoe Sharingan. Sasuke was currently wondering how a non-Uchiha has a Sharingan. 'Probably one of his parents genes. Either way, I'll get mine soon anyways.' (Yeah I made it so it's not such a big deal to Sasuke. I don't want him to be all bat-shit crazy over Naruto because of his eyes.)

Kakashi also had a surprised look, but just shrugged it off. He grabbed his headband and pulled it up. What was revealed was another three tomoe Sharingan. Sasuke was just hitting his head against a tree. 'SURE. WHY DON'T YOU GIVE EVERYONE A FUCKING SHARINGAN NOW, WHY DON'T YOU?!' Beside him, Yugito just sweatdropped at Sasuke's behavior. 'Nibi… explain.'

**"****The Uchiha's behavior or how they have a Sharingan?" **'Both.' **"First, he's an Uchiha. They're not. Second, Kyuubi. Probably." **'Wait, does that mean you can change the genetic map?'

**"****Don't know. Best not to try though." **Yugito nodded at this answer. She decided not to do this, because she could end up with blindness, or a screwed up genetic map.

-Training field-

"Alright. Let's start."

-10 seconds later-

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT. PLEASE!" Currently, Naruto was holding up Kakashi's favorite volume of Icha Icha and pointing a kunai infused with the Katon element. (Kyuubi has Fuuton, and Katon elements.) "Bells. Now." Kakashi handed Naruto the bells. However, Naruto didn't want to keep his end of the deal, so he burnt the book.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream could be heard all over Konoha. "WHY?!" While Kakashi was crying over his lost Icha Icha book, Naruto told Yugito and Sasuke to come out.

"Really…" both of them just gave Naruto a dead-pan look. Naruto just sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "It was either that or get two fingers enhanced with chakra up your butt. Your choice." After that statement, both Genin were silent. Naruto cut one of the bells in half and gave the halves to Sasuke and Yugito.

"You never said they had to be _whole_ bells Sensei." Kakashi looked at Naruto with a satisfied yet 'why you do dis' look. "You're right. You all pass. Tomorrow, Hokage's mansion, 10 AM. Don't be late! Now excuse me while I go cry in a corner." He left before any of the three can say anything.

"…"

"…"

"… So… you guys doing anything today?" Naruto was the one to break the silence. "Yeah, gunna go to the library to learn some Katon jutsus. I've been slacking. Cya." With that, Sasuke walked off to the library. "I've got nothing to do. I'm new here anyways."

"Wait, you are?" Yugito nodded. "The previous Raikage (Lightning Shadow) tried to kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress for the Byakugan (White Eye I think…). He failed, and one of his ninja ended up dying in the process. He accused the Hyuuga Clan Head of killing him on purpose, and demanded the clan head as compensation. Instead, what he got was his twin brother."

"Damn, that's dark." Yugito continued, "That's not all of it either. When he died, his son stepped up as the Raikage, the current one decided to fix that problem by sending me over as a peace offering. I didn't mind after he told me the reason why. Since I'm hated in my village for… what I contain. I am Number Two, the Nibi Jinchuriki."

"…Kay." She just looked at him with surprise. "You don't care?" Naruto shook his head. "Nah. I am Number Nine, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." (HA! ALL I AM NUMBER FOUR REFERENCES! –evil laugh-) "So… do you have anywhere to live?" She shook her head.

"Nope, I just got here yesterday, so the Hokage let me stay in the mansion for the day." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well, let's go talk to him then, see where you can live." Just like that, the two teleported off to the mansion. Unknown to them, a man was watching and listening to their conversation.

"Two and Nine… they're not what I suspected them to look like. Oh well…"

-Office-

"Hey Jiji- oh. Hi dad. Where's Jiji?" Minato looked up from his paperwork to see his son and Yugito. "Oh hi Naruto and…"

"Yugito, Yondaime-sama." Minato nodded. "So, what brings you here Naruto?"

"Well, she doesn't have any place to live. So I was wondering if she could get an apartment or something?" Minato looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about she lives in the Namikaze Estate with us?" Naruto gave his dad a 'WTF BRO' look. Yugito on the other hand was pretty much unconscious... standing up.

**"****I like where this is going."** 'Shush Ero-Neko.'

"Well, it's not really an estate… just a big house is more like it. Though… we only have two rooms…" and that was it for both thirteen year old blondes. Both of them left jumping out the window, heading to the nearest tree to do what Sasuke did. Minato was looking outside, while sweat-dropping.

**"****Great job. Great job. You have now officially screwed yourself over, and your reputation from those two."** 'What did I do wrong…' **"Well first, you made them live in one house. Second, THERE'S ONLY TWO ROOMS. One for you and Kushina, and one originally for Naruto. Now for both of them." **'Oh. Speaking of which, where is Kushina?'

A loud walking noise could be heard from the hallways. Minato swore he heard a familiar voice… until it hit him. In the face. From a frying pan.

"MINATO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! LEAVING ME OUT THERE, IN THE COLD, IN A FOREST!" Speak of the devil. A certain red-head walked in the door, frying pan at hand. Seriously, what's with women and frying pans? -.-

**"****Karma's a bitch."** "Uhh… hi Kushina…?" Oh shit was about to go down… oh by the way, Minato forgot about her when he woke up from the time travel thing. She was beside him, unconscious. Yeah, some genius he is.

-Training ground 7-

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Those were the sounds that could be heard all over the training ground. Currently, the two blondes were smashing their heads against the nearest trees they could find, which didn't take them very long.

"So… what're you going to do? Stay with us or… find yourself an apartment?" Naruto was the first to stop banging his head against the tree. Shortly after, Yugito stopped and thought about it. "Well… I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to talk about it over again with your dad… then mom-" she was interrupted by a loud scream that could be heard from the Hoakge's mansion. It sounded a lot like, "PLEASE! NOT THE FRYING PANS! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THESE ANYWAYS?!"

Both thirteen year olds just sweatdropped and said in unison, "I think we just found your/my mom."

-Mansion-

"Uhh… dad? Mom?" Kushina stopped raging at Minato and looked at where the voice was coming from. When she did, she saw a mini-copy of Minato, or Naruto. Then she gleamed in happiness. "Naruto-kun!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "You've gotten… smaller since I last saw you…?" Minato and Naruto just gave her a dead-pan look, while Yugito was just looking at them blankly.

**"****I think I know what she means… hehehehe." **'…NO. I DON'T THINK THAT'S WHAT SHE MEANT.'

"Anyways, who's that? You're girlfriend? –pretend sniffling- They grow up so fast." Kushina wiped a fake tear off her face while Yugito and Naruto were yelling at her that they weren't a couple. Minato was currently laughing his ass off. "Anyways, have you two decided?" The two looked at eachother, with uncertainty. Sighing, Yugito spoke up, "I say why not."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go to the house and check it out! I'll be here… doing this paperwork…"

"Dad."

"Hm?"

"Clones."

"…" This time, it was Minato that jumped out the window to find the nearest tree.

"So… let's go home?" The remaining three in the office nodded, but only Naruto and Kushina teleported.

"WAIT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THIS PLACE IS!" So, she decided to be a normal person and walk there… if she could find it.

Deleted Scenes: Akatsuki

In the Akatsuki base, Pain shuddered, and felt fear, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

'Must be Kushina-sama. Well… shit.'

**Yo… yeah, this chapter seems rushed. I'll start writing longer from now on. I just needed something to support the rest of the chapters on… and this is my first story, cut me some slack ****J****Anyways, until next time! :D Also, this chapter made no sense. More like an introduction chapter for Kushina...**

**I didn't want to make an entire arc just for finding her. Call me lazy if you will.**


	6. Chapter 6: Just another question

**So… I'm going to give you guys a choice. I could either re-do the story, but just further into the past, or make Naruto be able to time travel one more time, except a bit more into the past. Which one do you guys want? Also, for the poll, if I should do the cross-over series is a yes, so I'll do that soon. I'll put a poll up for this question. Should I? Or should I not? **


	7. Re-write

**So... yeah.**

**You guys wanted me to re-write the story.**

**So... yeah.**

**I shall get on that right now...**


	8. Notice

**Yo! The re-write for Naruto of the Nine Cloaks is up if you didn't already know!  
><strong>

**Go check it out!**

**-Soul**


End file.
